Forever
by Sweetwater Gal
Summary: When Fiona meets three friends, their strong bond reminds her that love can be forever and not something to fear.
1. Meeting of Angels and Soul Mates

Disclaimer: Okay, let me just stated the legal mumbo jumbo and say that I do not in anyway own the characters of "So Weird". Also mentioned some Kevin Smith stuff and other characters and people that do NOT belong to me… so I'm just saying that I do not own them. Please don't sue. Other than that, any other unfamiliar characters are all mine. (side note for those wanting to know whether or not I'm creating a sequel for my fanfic "Protecting Fiona Phillips", I have a story line for it. Just have to be patient for the first part. Other than that, I'm just creating other fics on the side for a while) So enjoy this one and please R&R. Merci, Mahalo, and Thanks.  
  
Title: FOREVER  
  
From Fiona Phillips: "For those who have followed my adventures into Weirdsville USA, you know well enough about how I was touched by an angel… so to speak. So one knows well enough that angels are mostly known as messengers of God. Sent down to help us humans and all that. Well, if that's true and their heavenly miracles are possible… I guess it's also possible for angels themselves to need some assistance, and I'm not talking from other celestial beings, but from us mortal beings."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sixteen year old Fiona Phillips was tired. Tired period. Not just a bit, not just extremely, and not just overly. She was just tired.  
  
"You're tired, aren't you?"  
  
Fiona glanced up, meeting eyes with her fellow roommate. "What yawn gave it away? The third or the twentieth?" She joked, then sighed and placed her head wearily on the coffee house table.  
  
Annie Thelan, also sixteen, chuckled at the young brunette. She placed Fiona's beverage down, but not too close to the exhausted girl's head. Sitting herself down, "Well, that's what you get for talking on the phone all the way past midnight, Fi." Her blue eyes twinkled mischievously as she added, "And if you think that you're paying the consequences of last night now, think of what'll happen once your mom gets a hold of the phone bill."  
  
Fi peeked her head up, glaring at her friend, "Oh shut-up, Thelan." Reaching for her frappachino, she slyly added, "At least Clu's worth it. Not to mention that if you also had a long distance relationship, you'd also crank up the phone bill."  
  
"Who'd crank up the phone bill?"   
  
The two girls looked up and smiled as Fiona's big brother, Jack, and Clu's brother, Carey Bell, each pulled up a chair. Carey beamed at his brother's girlfriend, "Now I know that doesn't sound like our Annie." He glanced at Jack, who returned the knowing grin.  
  
"If you're talking about phone bills, Carey, then definitely it doesn't sound like Miss Thelan." Jack remarked teasingly. Looking at his sister, "In fact, as I recall the many factors like one having a boyfriend in college and the late night phone calls, I'd say that sounds more like…" Gasping, "Why *you* Fi!"  
  
Staring evilly at Jack, Fiona replied, "I wouldn't talk, Phillips." Mocking Jack, "'Oh Gabe, how I missed talking to you. How long has it been since our last phone call? Two minutes? Well, it seemed like *forever* to me!'"  
  
Carey snickered, "Man, she's got a point there."  
  
Jack quickly wiped his smirk at Fiona, replacing it with an equally annoyed glare.  
  
Grinning triumphantly at her eighteen year old brother, Fi grabbed her drink, got up and began to exit the coffee establishment. To the boys and Annie, "Now if you all will excuse me, I feel like checking my e-mail back at the hotel."  
  
As they watched her leave, Carey added teasingly to Jack, "You know, I think we heard you say those exact lines to Gabe just a few days ago, Jack."  
  
Turning his annoyance to his roommate, "Oh shut-up, Bell."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
On her way over to the hotel, Fiona began to think about last night's conversation with Clu. It had been months since they had begun to date and every feeling she had for him was so new, yet so scary.  
  
*Beginning of flashback*  
  
"Fiona?" He had said to her, his voice sounding a bit shy and hesitant.  
  
"Yeah, Clu?" She stared out into the night's endless sky, just so in tune with his voice, and only his voice.  
  
Clu paused, sounding as if he was holding his breath. The silence seemed like eternity for him, but mere seconds for an unaware Fiona. She had just begun to smile warmly at a beautiful distant star when…  
  
"I love you."  
  
Fiona's heart dropped as she heard those words. She blinked, letting it sink it. That revelation from his heart had sent sensations through her body. She couldn't find her voice, for to say that she was stunned by his feelings was certainly an understatement.   
  
"Fiona? Did you hear what I said?"  
  
She blinked again, finally coming back to reality, although reality was beginning to sound like a dream. Gulping, "Uh… I think so?" Mentally, and even literally, she slapped herself. Can one sound more like a complete dork?  
  
"I would have waited to tell you how I felt as soon as I saw you… but I couldn't wait a second longer to let you know, Fi." She could hear him smiling as he said, "I'm in love with you, Fiona Phillips. And I wanted to let you, and the whole world, know it."  
  
She held her breath. Fiona felt her heart leap a baker's dozen times, and a overwhelming feeling to cry tears of joy over his proclamation of being in love with her. Opening her mouth, she too was about to echo his feelings when something dropped inside of her. She didn't know what it was, but if felt extremely awful. Suddenly, it hit her. That feeling, that drop, was non other than doubt. Does she truly love Clu like how he loves her?   
  
Questions fell onto her like a ton of bricks. Was she really in love with him? Was Clu *really* in love with her? Does she even deserve those three precious words from Clu? What does it really mean to be *in love* with someone? A million thoughts raced through her, which eventually turned into torturous seconds of silence for Clu as he waited for her to respond.  
  
Again he brought her back with, "Fi? Are you still there?"  
  
A bit panic stricken, she replied, "Uh, yeah. I'm still here, Clu. And I heard what you said."  
  
"And?" He asked, hoping, yet dreading the possibility of her next words.  
  
"And I, well… I, uh…" She quickly glanced at the clock, and seeing that it was way past midnight.  
  
"You…?"   
  
Without thinking too much, except wanting desperately to collect her bearings, "I need to go now. I'll talk to you later, Clu. Good-bye." And with that, she immediately hung up on him. A millisecond passed for her as she realized what she had done. When it finally dawned on her, she groaned, hating herself and her stupid doubt.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Again, Fiona found herself mentally kicking herself. She groaned, "I can't believe that I just hung up on him! Poor Clu… I wish I knew what to do. How to make it up to him." Speaking silently to herself, she added, "Clu told me that he was in love with me… but how can I tell him about why I panicked and hung up on him when I know that the truth about my doubts might hurt him more?"  
  
Frustrated, Fi gazed over and saw that between where she was now and the hotel was this park. She shrugged, noticing an empty bench, and decided to just rest at that spot for a moment.  
  
When she made her way there, she couldn't help but take note of three older teenagers hanging under a big tree just a few feet away from her bench. Sitting herself down, she smiled at the three teens, who were obviously good friends.  
  
Fiona laid her head back, attempting to close her eyes and just relax for a while before having to face her harsh reality. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to get complete silence due to the three teenagers loud laughter. A bit curious, she maneuvered her body so that she was able to keep an eye on them, eavesdrop, and yet remain quote unquote oblivious to them.  
  
"Let it never be said that your anal retentive attention to detail never yielded positive results."  
  
"You can't be anal retentive if you don't have an…"  
  
"Guys!"  
  
Two different pairs of eyes found its way onto a petite brunette before them. Her onyx eyes smiling wearily, "Guys, do you think you can give your Loki and Bartleby act a rest?"  
  
Brown eyes twinkled at the young lady, "This coming from the girl who introduced us to the movie, Dogma, herself? I thought you loved the witty angelic duo that is Bartleby and Loki?"  
  
Smirking in response, "Yeah, when they're played by Matt Damon and Ben Affleck."  
  
Not missing a beat, her other friend with blue eyes commented, "And who's to say that *we* can't pass off as their doubles?"  
  
"How 'bout any girl with a descent twenty-twenty vision?" Beaming innocently at her two best friends, she got up and began to skip away from them.  
  
"Well then, I say thank God for *blind* women." The boy with the brown eyes said, winking at his blue eyed buddy.  
  
"Amen to that, mon ami." His friend added as he shook hands with his brown eyed friend. "Amen to that."  
  
Both boys got up, and ran to catch up with their very tomboyishly beautiful third wheel of their obviously unique friendship.   
  
Fiona found herself chuckling as she had viewed the exchange between the friends. It seemed like a long time ago that she too was bantering like that between her two best male friends, her brother and Clu.  
  
"The young lady's name is Allison Cole."  
  
Fi jumped, startled by the voice sitting next to her. Turning to that voice, she immediately sensed something odd about him. Something extraordinary… something not of this world.  
  
His hair was auburn and short, his eyes piercing blue. There seemed something, well… perfect about the way he looked. Fiona's instincts towards strangers would usually be telling her to, say uh, run right now… but instead she felt this calmness and ease about him. Like she should trust him.  
  
He beamed kindly at her, pointing out to the disappearing trio. "And the two young men with her are her best friends. The blond, brown eyed young man is Jeff Potter. The brown haired, blue eyed young man is Leo O'Meera."  
  
Fiona glanced at the teenagers, then back at the stranger sitting next to her. She opened her mouth, about to say something, when he interrupted her.  
  
Turning his gaze back to Fiona, "And my name is Anthony." Smiling at her, "And you're Fiona."  
  
Fear finally sank into her system. She quickly got up, "How… how did you… who are you?"  
  
Getting right to the point, "I won't lie to you, Fiona. I'm an angel." He was still smiling at her, causing Fiona to become more fearful of him.  
  
"An angel?" She finally spoke, totally in disbelief. Fi looked him over, part of her not trusting him, yet another part of her had already trusted him from the moment he first arrived.  
  
"Yes, an angel. And I want you to trust me because I need you're help. Not to mention that I'm also here for you as well."  
  
She shook her head, resisting the urge to just breakdown laughing from disbelief. "Yeah, right. You're an angel."  
  
"You already met an angel before, Fiona. Plus you've seen and met more paranormal beings than me."  
  
Fi sat back, taking in what this "angel" just told her. Should she believe him? What *are* the chances anyway that she was talking to a real angel? Considering him, "So, if, say, I do decide to believe you when you say that you *are* an angel… what is it that you want of me?"  
  
"Your help."  
  
"With what?"  
  
Indicating back to the three people they had seen earlier, "With them."  
  
She turned around, trying to catch another glimpse of the three young people.   
  
"Actually, they're just a few years older than you are, Fiona. They're about your brother's age."  
  
Fi glanced back at him as he smiled down at her. How did he know that she was thinking about how old they were? He held out his hand to her, "Take it, Fi. Please, and I'll explain my assignment to you along the way."  
  
She cautiously placed her hand over his, not daring to come into contact just yet. Regarding him carefully, "What's your name? Can you at least give me that before I let you take me anywhere?"  
  
Beaming at her oh so heavenly, he reached up and clasped her hand in his. "My name's Luke."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  



	2. Heaven on Earth

**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"You are such a simple creature,"  
  
"Are you guys at it again?" Allison rolled her eyes in annoyance, she turned her attention from the lovely pond before her and focused it on the two men.  
  
"Ever the *simple creature*." Teased Leo to both Allison and Jeff.  
  
Groaning, she laid her head down on his bare back, eyes heavenward. "This is what I get for enlightening them in a comedy that actually has intelligent, yet crude, humor in it!"  
  
"No," Jeff said, smiling at Allison, "This is what you get for trying to introduce us knuckleheads to a comedic universe *outside* of Jim Carrey and Adam Sandler."  
  
"Even though," Leo added, "You knew well enough that Carrey and Sandler are two icons we are fully dedicated to. And that viewing others is a mortal sin in our eyes,"  
  
"Chris Rock… Jay and Silent Bob…" Jeff counted off.  
  
"Need we say more?"  
  
"I'm sorry I asked," Moaned Ally. She closed her eyes, resting silently on Leo's back.   
  
Leo glanced behind him, feeling the lightness of Ally's head, "This is scary, Ally. Your head is really light! Could this mean that something is missing inside that pretty little head of yours?"  
  
With that response, Leo earned himself a slap from the attractive tomboy.  
  
Jeff stifled a laugh, knowing full well that if he said anything , he would be feeling the same infliction that his friend was put through.  
  
"That's it!" Standing up, she removed her shirt and jeans to reveal a blue bathing suit underneath. "I'm not going to stand for anymore of your loose banter. Gonna go in for a swim,"  
  
Her shoulder length brown hair seemed to glow in the sunlight. She placed her hands on her waist, which the suit seems to compliment. Jeff and Leo just stared up at her, practically gaping. A single though ran through their minds… when had their Ally become such a hottie?!  
  
"What? What are you guys staring at?" She already knew the answer, but she hoped she was just reading their eyes wrong. It made her uncomfortable knowing how their one-track minds worked, especially when it's aimed towards her.  
  
"Boys!" She groaned, "If only they would just thinking with their…"  
  
"Hey!" Jeff was the first to snap from his trance, "Give us men some credit. Little Jeff doesn't always do the thinking for me!"  
  
Not wanting to get deeper into the conversation, Allison shook her head, leaped off their hand-built plank overlooking the still pond and headed towards the "jumping branch."  
  
"Little Jeff?" asked Leo. He managed to pry his eyes off Ally to focus on his friend.  
  
A small blush covered his face, "Like you don't call yours 'Little Leo'?"  
  
"Who said it was *little*?" He retorted. Leo glanced over towards Allison, who was now climbing the tree.  
  
An unsettling feeling washed over him as he watched her. Something wasn't right as she climbed higher. It wasn't until she walked onto a branch that *wasn't* their designated jump point.  
  
"Ally!" Leo gazed up at her, "What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"What do you think, Einstein? I'm going to jump!"  
  
"Allison!" Jeff called out, finally realizing just how up she was. "Are you crazy?!"  
  
"Depends!" She held onto the branch above her, slowly rocking the one she was on. "Was Rufus the thirteenth apostle?"  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Fiona and Luke had to bear witness to this little event. Fi shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"What is she doing?! She's too high up!" She looked down at the pond, "And I *know* that that pond is not as deep as it looks!" Fi moved closer to the edge of where she and Luke had appeared, cupping her hand, "Hey! Allison!"  
  
Luke placed a hand on Fi's shoulder. "She can't hear you, Fiona. They can't see us. We're invisible to them."  
  
Fiona turned around, facing him in total shock and disbelief. "Don't you realize just how dangerous that jump looks?! She could seriously hurt! Isn't that why we're here?" She spun to look at Allison again, "You don't think she'll… you know…"  
  
"Jump? Most likely. Allison was always a risk taker."  
  
Her mouth going dry, she glanced at Luke, "That's not what I mean…"  
  
"ONE… TWO…" They all heard her shout.  
  
"Allison!!!" Leo cried out to her.  
  
"Oh my God, no!" Fiona gasped, finding herself grasping onto Luke's arm, fear filling her soul.  
  
Luke was calmly still, his eyes glued on Allison. Confusion stirred with relief, "It's okay, Fiona." He comforted her, especially at the scene her eyes were now witnessing.  
  
Allison boldly jumped, her body falling fast and graceful towards the watery realm before her. An enormous splash broke the still surface, her body breaking the boundary that is air and water.  
  
"Ally! Allison!" Jeff called out to her. The two boys broke into a run, and halted at the bank of the pond. Their eyes searched the now recovering surface, terror engulfing their hearts, as it became still and unmoving. Their fear grew as heavy as the silence that fell upon them.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, the two unseen witnesses watched the water as well. Both waiting for a life to emerge from its watery depths. Luke knew in his heart the truth, but unfortunately, Fiona didn't. She escaped from Luke's grasp, but he reached for her and held her tight. "Fiona…"  
  
"Luke! Let go!" She searched her eyes, "We have to help her! That's why we're here, right?! Right?! Please tell me that we're here to help save her!"  
  
His gaze held steady, filled with love and assurance. "We *are* here to help her, Fi. But not at this moment. Not now."  
  
Tears began to form in her eyes, "Why not?!"  
  
He slowly turned her towards the two boys, who were now in the water in a desperate search for their dear friend. "Just watch, Fiona. Watch closely."  
  
"Ally! Ally! Where the hell are you Allison?!!" Leo, who was usually the one least likely to shed a tear, felt his own eyes start to well up. His heart began to slowly break… this just can't happen!  
  
"Where is she, Leo?! Where the hell is she?!" Jeff couldn't shake this feeling of death looming in his soul. His Allison… *their* Allison couldn't be…  
  
"So… how's the water?"  
  
Relief swiftly began to fill Fiona's heart. She smiled at Luke, until she noticed a small grin on his face.  
  
"What?" Luke asked, noticing that expression of disbelief on her face.  
  
She began to hit him, "You jerk! Some angel! You knew that she wasn't going to die… and yet you lead me to believe that she was going to!"  
  
Luke chuckled, attempting to shield her punches. He finally grabbed her hands, "Fiona… I had no idea myself until a few seconds ago. I was just as scared for her as you were."  
  
"But still…" She turned around, back facing him. Placing her arms in a huff, "I almost had a heart attack."  
  
Luke hugged her from behind, comforting and holding her tight as she began to shake. "I'm sorry, Fiona. I promise to warn you ahead of time." Smiling down at her, causing her to smile back, "It's okay to watch now. No big surprise…"  
  
"For now…" she mumbled, but grinned despite herself.  
  
Allison had the biggest smile on her face. Her onyx eyes dancing mischievously at her boys. Her body was wet, and she was shimmering due to the sunlight hitting the silk dewdrops on her soaking self.  
  
An image of an angel was what she was, which made it hard for her two guys to believe that she was indeed alive and well.  
  
"Please pardon my dear self, for I seem to have a penchant for the dramatics." She joked.  
  
"Now who's taking a line from 'Dogma'?" smirked Leo. His eyes were flaring, as were Jeff's. They slowly stalked up to her, menacing smiles on their faces.  
  
Allison knew that she scared them half to death with one of her stupid stunts, but for once she actually regretted carrying this one out.  
  
"Guys… c'mon, you know me." She meekly grinned at them. "You know how I love to do stupid things like this. I thought by now you'd be used to my stupidity."  
  
Towering over her now, they stared down at her, eyes unwavering.  
  
"Guys?"  
  
Leo met eyes with Jeff, "Count of three?"  
  
"What?" She glanced from one to the next.  
  
"You start, Leo."  
  
Panic in her voice, "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Okay," Leo began, mischief twinkling in his eyes, "Three!"  
  
"No!!!" She squealed.  
  
Fiona and Luke watched in silent amusement as both males picked up their unwilling victim, who just happened to be wiggling her way out of their grasps.  
  
"Guys—Leo—Jeff… NO!"  
  
A piercing scream filled the air as Jeff and Leo toss the ever adventurous Allison into the water.  
  
The Matt Damon of the duo held out his hand, "Outstanding work!"  
  
Mr. Ben Affleck took it and also congratulated his friend on a job well done.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly. After the little "incident", the trio decided to lazily spend most of their time under a tree near the pond and just sleep.  
  
Fiona and Luke sat on the plank, eyes focused on the three musketeers.  
  
"Why did she do that, Luke? Doesn't she realize that stunt almost had cost her own life?"  
  
Luke sighed, his eyes gazing over the sleeping beauty wedged between her two princes. "Allison has always felt the need to look at death right in the eyes."  
  
Allison stirred for a moment, her body moved and she rested her head on Jeff's chest.  
  
"They're just as young as me, Jack and Annie. I don't get it, Luke." She looked up at him, "I mean, what makes this case so special? What makes *them* so special that God had to send them an angel?"  
  
Luke met eyes with Fiona, beaming at her. "Did you know that this might be their last year together? They're about to graduate high school, about to move on from the title of *young* adults to just adults… for them, life hasn't even begun."  
  
A quiet smile formed on Fiona's lips, "I think that Allison might disagree with you on that one, Luke."  
  
An equally amusing grin formed on the angel's face, "She certainly does live life to the fullest." He paused, then added, "All of God's children are special in their own way. For Annie, it's music. For Jack, it's his gift to capture the moment with his photographs. And for you, it's your heart and your uncanny dedication to find the truth."  
  
He turned back to Allison, his eyes beginning to cloud with foreboding knowledge. "For Allison, well… it's her courage. Which brings me back to why Allison always places her life at high stakes."  
  
Fiona didn't like where this conversation was heading. "What is it, Luke?"  
  
"Ally is a lot like some people when it comes to dealing with their own fear of death…"  
  
Allison stirred again, this time her head had found its way to rest on Leo's body.  
  
*"Facing it head on…"*  
  
A content sigh escaped her lips, causing Leo to awaken for a brief moment.  
  
*"Taking control of her actions, though the price may be her life…"*  
  
He looked down at the dreaming princess and gently caressed her cheek.  
  
*"Is Allison's only way…"*  
  
Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead.  
  
*"Of dealing with the fact that she is dying."*  
  
"Sweet dreams, Ally."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  



	3. The Pain of the Truth

**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Luke quietly held her hand, taking her inside the sacred establishment. She gazed at her surroundings, wondering why they were visiting a Catholic church. It was the same day, but more towards the later afternoon, just minutes before the sun would kiss the horizon, and greet the night moon.  
  
"How are you this early evening, Ally? Last I heard, you were off gallivanting with your eager partners in crime."  
  
Fiona sat herself down on one of the pews, Luke also joining her. Both silent watchers of young Allison Cole.  
  
Allison looked up into a pair of loving eyes. In the brown twin mirrors reflected compassion, understanding, love, and so much more. "Priest eyes."  
  
"Excuse me?" He chuckled.  
  
"You were born with priest eyes, Daniel." She beamed up at the young Catholic priest.  
  
Luke smiled at Father Daniel, explaining to Fiona, "That young man is Leo's older brother."  
  
"It's a good thing I became a priest then, isn't it?" He teased naturally.   
  
"He looks like what Leo would look like in a few years." Fiona commented about the young priest.  
  
"The only difference between the two brothers are their personalities," Luke explained. "While Leo is just as active in life as Allison is, Daniel's more reserved, quiet, gentle. Sort of like a deer-like quality to Leo's assertive nature." He then added, "And it's because of Daniel's qualities does Ally trust him with her secret."  
  
"How can I tell them, Danny?" Tears started to break from Allison's eyes. "It's going to kill them. Much more than it's killing me."  
  
The young priest placed a comforting, brotherly arm around her petite body.  
  
"That young lady may have a tough facade," Luke said, "But those who know her well, they know that she's just as fragile as glass… especially now."  
  
In his arms, in the safety and sanctity of the church, Allison wept. She allowed herself to be held by Daniel.  
  
Luke continued, explaining to Fiona, "For weeks, since she found out, she hadn't been able to shed a single tear 'til now. The thought of leaving Leo and Jeff was killing her, not just the cancer inside of her body."  
  
Fiona felt her own heart break, "I still can't believe it, Luke. She's too young." Looking into the angel's perfect eyes, "Are you certain that I wasn't sent here to become, like, an organ donor for her or something?"  
  
"It's not as simple as what happened with Jack's Gabe." Luke smiled sadly. He returned his gaze to Daniel and Allison. "Daniel knows that the truth will destroy his brother. For years, Daniel had this feeling that Leo was falling in love with Allison."  
  
Sighing, Fi spoke, "Oh man, how's he going to handle the fact that someone that he loves is slowly slipping away?" Another thought occurred to her, "And what about Jeff? From what I've seen, it's pretty obvious that Jeff adores her as much as Leo does."  
  
"Jeff is like another little brother to Daniel. Daniel and Brian, Jeff's older brother, are best friends. Leo and Jeff, Daniel and Brian; the four of them, plus Ally, grew up in this neighborhood together. Brian loves Allison just as much as Daniel does. Like a little sister."  
  
"Jeff is going to be distraught over this, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes he will. And Leo knows that as well. Brian, Daniel, and Leo all know that Jeff has strong feelings towards Ally. Leo, however, remains a mystery to them. His emotions, which are just as strong, are kept hidden deep within his heart."  
  
Allison managed to cry herself to sleep in Daniel's arms. Daniel smiled down at the sweet soul, his heart aching over her situation. Looking heavenward, he began to talk to his Creator. "Not just one heart will be broken, Father, but two. Both of my little brothers will be losing someone they love dear to them… dear to all of us. Please, Lord, be with all of us through this delicate time."  
  
He lifted her up, cradling her as he began to walk out of the church and towards his car. The day was setting and Allison needed to be at home, sleeping in her own bed.  
  
Once he had arrived at her house, Daniel once again carried her fragile body. He was met at the door by a familiar, and very worn, face.  
  
"Hello, Daniel."  
  
"Mr. Cole," Daniel acknowledged respectfully, "Allison paid me a little visit at the rectory. She fell asleep inside, and I didn't have the heart to wake her."  
  
Mr. Cole took his daughter within his own arms. Sighing, his heart breaking, "She's getting worse with each passing day, Father."  
  
"I pray for her everyday, sir." The young priest assured, "She's literally and spiritually in loving arms. I can honestly say that both of her fathers love her very much."  
  
Allison's father felt tears forming as he gazed down at his little girl's angelic face in slumber. Meeting eyes with Daniel, "Thank you, son."  
  
Fiona and Luke weren't the only ones that had seen the exchange between the two men. From a distance, he watched in total confusion… what was going on over there? In fact, he sure didn't like what he was seeing, especially with having to watch a Catholic priest carrying a beautiful creature like his Allison in his arms. And though she was asleep, the image still bothered him. Something wasn't right… not right at all.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Fiona stared into her own eyes, trying to fathom all the tragic story before her. She delicately brushed her auburn hair, fragile stroke by fragile stroke.  
  
"He called again while you were out, Fi."  
  
She glanced up, meeting eyes with her dear friend. Turning back to her own reflection, "I know."  
  
"Are you avoiding him? What happened, Fi?"  
  
From the mirror, she watched Annie's movements. She sat down on the bed, patiently waiting for Fiona to talk to her.  
  
"I can't talk about it right now, Annie. Maybe later, okay?" Her eyes were still on herself as she continued to comb through her hair.  
  
"Are you okay?" Annie continued, straying a bit off the intended topic. "Yesterday, when you said that you were returning to the hotel before us, you actually came back an hour or so *after* us. Like around five in the afternoon. Did something happen?"  
  
Fi closed her eyes, sighed, then silently placed her brush to the side. She looked up, meeting eyes with Annie's reflection. Staring at them, "I'm going out now, Annie. Tell mom and the others that I'll be back before four this time."  
  
With that, Fiona stood up, walked past Annie to grab her coat and bag, and made her way out of the hotel room.   
  
Annie sat there, stunned by what had happened. She stood up, and was about to follow her when…  
  
*RING, RING*  
  
She reached for the hotel phone, picking up the receiver. Sadly, she smiled at the voice on the other end. "Hello Clu… yeah, it's me, Annie… no, I'm sorry, Clu, you just missed her…"  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"His name is Carter, and of course my dear sister, Lucy, thinks he's a total babe." Allison bounded down the stairs of the public library, arms full of Senior reading material.  
  
"Yeah, Lucy loves men." Leo commented absently.  
  
Allison eyed Leo, "Only five syllables? Leo, you're lacking in vocabulary… that's scary."  
  
An apologetic grin on his face, "Sorry, Ally… just kind of tired today."  
  
Knowing her friend too well, "Since when are *you* tired during a *three day* weekend? I usually have to drag *Jeff* out of bed." She thought it over, then added, "Hey, you even have to drag *me* out of bed!"  
  
"So what?! I'm not allowed to be tired during long weekends like the rest of you guys?" He snapped.  
  
Surprised by his sudden burst of anger, "I'm sorry, Leo." Walking ahead of him, "What crawled up your butt this morning?"  
  
"What's going on between you and my brother?"  
  
He watched her reaction. Time slowed down for a moment as she hesitantly turned around to face him. "How blunt, Leo. I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to forge a smile, but she knew how fake she would look with it plastered on her face.  
  
"I knew you had some twisted crush on him back in junior high, but…" He forced the next words to come out of his mouth, even though it nearly killed him to say or think of it. "But are you and him having some sort of *thing* together?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Are you and Daniel having an affair or something?"  
  
"Why the hell would you think that your brother and I—"  
  
"Are you?!"  
  
"No!" She screamed, nearly dropping her books. "Your brother and I are *not* having an affair!" Allison wanted to slap Leo so badly. "How dare you even think of such a thing about me! About your brother! Where did you get that sick idea?!"  
  
He stepped closer to her, "What am I supposed to think, Ally? Lately, you've been spending a lot of free time at church. And when you come over to my house, if Daniel's home you always manage to talk to him privately!"  
  
"He's my *friend*, Leo!"  
  
"Allison, *I'm* your friend! I'm your *best* friend! You don't talk to me like you used to anymore!" His flaring eyes softened, voice pleading, "Why, Ally? Why don't you talk to me?"  
  
Her eyes softened too, a shadow of sadness. "It hurts too much, Leo. I just can't."  
  
A sense of dread filled his heart, something wasn't right. "Why not? Why does it hurt?" He reached for her, but she pulled away.  
  
"No, Leo. Not here, not now." Her stubbornness bore through. "I just can't right now."  
  
He reached for her again, "What's wrong, Allison? Why not now? Why?"  
  
Her voice was fierce, adamant to the core, "No! Leo, I won't tell you!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Why? Why can't you just leave me alone?! Just drop the damn subject, Leo. Please," She pleaded, "Please, Leo. Why can't you just drop it?"  
  
"Because I want to help you! Because I'm in love with you!" Once the words finally escaped his lips and heart, Leo quietly whispered, "I love you."  
  
Her walls began to collapse, her eyes revealing her fragile soul hidden within her now vanishing armor.  
  
Fiona held her breath, after having watch the seen before her and now having to witness this. She glanced at Luke, who was just as captivated by the scene.  
  
Tears threatened to break free, Allison couldn't take the pain much longer. Finally, she relented. In a barely audible whisper, she let loose two of the most heartbreaking words ever to grace Leo's soul.  
  
"I'm dying."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  



	4. Good-bye to an Angel

**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Brian and Jeff sat back in their chairs, waiting impatiently for their favorite priest, Father Daniel O'Meera, to finish writing his sermons.  
  
Things had remained relatively quiet until…  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
The men all looked up at the person charging into the room. Bewildered eyes formed as they behold an enraged Leo.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that Allison was dying?!" Leo cried, his eyes dancing with despair and anger. He stalked up to his brother, grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him violently against the wall.  
  
"Leo?!!" Called out a stunned Jeff.  
  
"Damn you, Daniel! Why didn't you tell me?! Why?!" With each passing second, his anger strengthened, his grip became just as deadly.  
  
"You're gonna kill him, Leo!" Jeff and Brian tried to separate the two brothers, but Leo was still furious. True to the reference of his name, like the lion, his anger and sorrow wouldn't die. He fought off both Potter brothers by punching each guy in the rib cage.  
  
Meanwhile, in the corner of the room revealed an angel and his guest. Both watched in helplessness at the scene before them. Luke knew that he wasn't allowed to do anything about it, and he managed to hold his self control. Fiona, however, had to rely on Luke keeping her at bay. She never liked not getting involved in situations like these… but she knew she had to.  
  
Leo's temper truly amazed him, but surprisingly was the fact that his brother wasn't fighting back. Sure, he was trying to refrain from mutilation at the hands of his younger sibling, but the priest made no attempt whatsoever to strike back in defense.  
  
"Damn you, Daniel! Damn you… damn you…" He began to attack his brother with his fists. Blow after blow, strike after strike, Leo suddenly felt himself grow worn and weary. He was angry, but he was dying inside. He was tired, but most of all he was heartbroken.  
  
Bruised as he was, Father Daniel held steady as he felt Leo falter. Soon, he cradled within his arms not a furious, angry, hurt young fighter, but a devastated, heartbroken spirit that was his little brother.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
For once in his life, Jeff felt hollow. A total empty shell of his former self. He glanced over at his best friend and a wave of sadness and guilt washed over him. If he felt this messed up, he could only guess how distressed Leo was.  
  
An hour has passed for them as the truth of Ally's illness came to light. Daniel couldn't bear to be the bearer of bad news, but he now felt obligated to do so after his baby brother's outburst. What startled Jeff even more was the fact that his *own* brother also knew of the harsh reality set before them.  
  
It pained them to see their siblings so lost and so broken over the news of their beloved's soon-to-be passing.  
  
Both boys fell into silence as they stared down at the glistening water of their special pond.  
  
"Guys?"  
  
Jeff and Leo knew that heavenly voice all too well. They turned their heads and found themselves smiling at their earth angel… who would within days become a *real* angel.  
  
It was overwhelming for Allison as she took in all the emotions her best friends poured over her. The minute they saw her, they had nearly knocked her over in an attempt to envelope her into a huge hug.  
  
"I'm so glad to see that I'm so loved." She half-joked.  
  
"And don't ever doubt that, Ally." Jeff kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Never." She giggled. "Especially considering the fact that you guys are *squeezing* me to death!"  
  
They shyly released her, apologizing towards their aggressive action. "Sorry, Ally."  
  
A silence swept over them, and it was Allison who broke it. "So, you know now, huh?"  
  
"How could you keep something this serious from us, Allison?"  
  
She winced as she noticed the hint of pain evident in Jeff's voice. "Because of this," she indicated towards their sullen attitude. "I knew the truth would destroy you more than this disease is killing me. Plus, I didn't want my last few days spent being stuck in a gloomy atmosphere of looming death and despair."  
  
She walked over to the edge of the plank, arms outstretched as she gleefully declared to them, "I'm going to live forever!" The biggest smile was on her face, "I'm not going to die! I'm going to live forever and ever."  
  
"Looks like someone took a little too much medication." Leo smirked.  
  
"I mean it, guys. I've never been more serious in my whole entire life!"  
  
"But you have cancer, Ally." Jeff painfully reminded her. "Pancreatic cancer already in its developed stage!"  
  
"And as much as it pains me to say," added Leo. "You're dying, Ally."  
  
She nodded her head sadly, "Yes, physically I am." The smile though never left her beautiful face, "But I'm going to live on." She walked towards them, her finger pointing at the higher left corner of their chests, "In your hearts. In your hearts, your souls, your memories. I'm never going to die!"  
  
Laughing her unique laugh, she suddenly took off into the woods. Full of childhood wonder and joy, "Come and catch me!" she sang out to them.  
  
They grinned at her, then at each other before they started to chase her, following her voice and laughter that was calling out to them.  
  
"Don't mourn my death!"  
  
Leo ran ahead of Jeff, closely watching her shadow and movement.  
  
"Celebrate my life!"  
  
Jeff saw a figure zigzag around a bunch of trees.  
  
"I'm going to live FOREVER!"  
  
Allison almost made it towards the edge of the forest when she gasped at the light blinding her. A sharp pain suddenly pierced her. Gasping for breath, feeling her legs start to weaken, Allison fell.  
  
Light, careful arms caught her. She looked up at the faces, who stared down at her with total concern. One of them, a young woman that looked younger than her, took Allison's hand. The other one, a man who seemed like an angel with that kind smile of his, held her tight.  
  
The woman whispered to Allison, "Don't be afraid, Allison. He's an angel… he'll take care of you."  
  
Feeling the world start to shimmer into darkness, her own voice loosing its will to live, she asked, "Am I going to die now?"  
  
The man shook his head, beaming dearly at her. "It's not your time to go yet, Allison. But soon."  
  
"Just rest, Ally. You're in safe hands." The young woman said, just as Allison felt her world fall into deep darkness.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Fiona quickly tied her shoes, anxious to get out of there and meet Luke. A part of her felt totally guilty about blowing off dinner with her family… but she had to be there for Allison, Jeff, and Leo. Once she had gotten a hold of her mom, she immediately told her that she had to meet a friend at the hospital. Her mother, Molly, was concerned at first… but Fi assured her that everything was all right and that she will be home before her eleven o'clock curfew.  
  
She glanced at the clock, noticing that it was just a few minutes until seven. Luke will be there any minute. Fi knew that the time was near for her to help out with Luke's assignment.  
  
Just as she was so close to leaving, the door swung open. Startled, she looked up, then breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Annie.  
  
"Annie, you scared me." Fiona smiled wearily at her. She got up, and reached for her bag when Annie snatched it up from her.  
  
"Annie? Hey, give that back." She looked at her friend, stunned by her weird behavior.  
  
"We need to talk, Fiona." Annie stared her friend down, refusing to let her leave.  
  
"Annie, I don't have time for games. I need to leave… now."  
  
"Clu is a great guy, Fiona. Why are you hurting him like this?"  
  
Fiona stopped cold in her tracks, feeling as if she was punched in the gut and then slammed into an icy cold tub. Turning to Annie, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Clu called for you again. He wanted to know why you didn't return any of his calls. He even left several messages on your cell phone."  
  
Fi sighed, getting extremely irritated by her Law and Order interrogation. "Listen, Annie. Clu is *my* boyfriend. Our relationship is non of your business… so butt off!" She growled, daring the young woman to say another word.  
  
"What's gotten into you, Fi?" Annie asked, fear peeking through her voice.  
  
Snatching her bag right from under Annie, then grabbing her coat, "Look, Annie. I have a lot of things on my mind right now. I don't feel like discussing my love life at this moment…"  
  
"Molly said that you're not coming to dinner tonight. Is that true?"  
  
Almost out the door, "Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Fiona turned, looking Annie square in the eye. Annie was startled to discover sadness in her eyes. "I have to visit a friend."  
  
Annie watched as Fi left the room, her exit a total mystery left in the dark. Sighing, she headed towards the bathroom to freshen up when the phone began to ring. She knew immediately who it was.  
  
"Hello?… Hey, Clu… yeah, it's me, Annie again… I'm sorry, Clu… Yeah, our Fiona is definitely M.I.A…"  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
It seemed like a dream. Never could he have imagined a free spirit like Allison hooked up to an I.V., surrounded by all those sterile and cold machines.  
  
Leo took her innocent form in slumber. "Come back to us, Ally. Don't leave me yet. Don't leave me ever."  
  
Even to declare that he was in love with her would be a sin, for what he felt right now was much more stronger, more real and true.  
  
He glanced around the room, his eyes falling upon everyone present. Jeff was in one corner, consoling Ally's sixteen year old sister, Lucy. A smile formed in his heart as he recalled Ally having said that "If anything, I'd say that Jeff was more in love with *that* Cole sister instead of this one."  
  
Sadness stirred within Leo. At least Jeff will have Lucy, but what about him? Yes, Jeff loved Allison just as much as Leo does, but there was one huge difference. Jeff wasn't deeply in love with Ally. In love, maybe one time, but not heartbreakingly deep in the soul, would move heaven, earth, and time for her, soul mates in love with her like Leo was. In fact, how could he find the true words to explain how he felt? It just wasn't real, but yet it is.  
  
Standing just across her bed from him stood his brother. He wasn't only here as Daniel, her "big brother" in heart and soul, but as *Father* Daniel, her priest. The man that was to give her final rites. Leo hated Daniel for wearing that collar and holding that bible and cross. If his brother had to say her rites, Leo would immediately leave the room. He couldn't bear to hear it. For hearing it would make Ally's death final.  
  
Brian was at the side of the Coles. Allison's parents felt helpless as they looked over at their eldest daughter, knowing that there is nothing in this world that could prevent her passing. The only thing they could do now… was pray.  
  
"To hell with God," he sneered in his mind. Leo hated God most of all. How could someone like Him just take a precious life like Allison's away? A kind and generous God? Yeah, right.  
  
He couldn't take it. Tears threatened to break through. "I can't do this." He muttered, standing and heading towards the door.  
  
"Leo? Where are you going?" Daniel feared for his brother's emotional state.  
  
"Going to take a walk, Dan." Was all he said, all he could say. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He added, just before he left the room… and his heart.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
She watched as he stood before the hospital's church alter, gazing heavenward for a sign. In his heart was anger, but also confusion, despair, and most of all, love.  
  
"What has she done to deserve this, God? What have *I* done to deserve losing her?" He cried out to the heavens.  
  
"God doesn't hurt people in spite, Leo. Don't you dare blame God just because you're angry and scared."  
  
Leo turned around, coming face to face with someone around Lucy's age. She looked at him with total compassion. He almost felt as if she knew exactly what he was upset over.  
  
"I thought I was alone in here."  
  
She walked up to him, extending her hand. "My name's Fiona. And I know that you're Leo. And that you're hurting very much."  
  
"What are you? Some kind of angel?" He smirked, crossing his arms in mere amusement.  
  
"No…" she began, but she managed a sly smile, "But I do happen to have a heavenly connection to a higher power." Becoming serious, "Look, Leo, you can't go and blame God for all the pain, all the hurt, all the sadness you've been feeling. It's not fair."  
  
"Don't give me that stuff about how it's not fair for me to blame God when He can't come here and defend Himself… believe me, girl, I've watched enough 'Touched by an Angel' to know an 'angel speech' when I hear it."  
  
Fiona fell silent, finding herself praying to God for guidance. She can't recall a time she had last prayed to God… maybe she should start. She looked at Leo, feeling a small light come to her.  
  
"You're in love with this girl… but you're angry at yourself because you thought you had lost your chance to love her. And now, you're blaming the most easiest scapegoat man can find to blame all their troubles on, and that is God." Fiona approached him, "Leo, you haven't lost her yet. And as long as you remember her, and continue to love her in your heart, you'll never lose her."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about," Leo knew in his heart that this girl was speaking the truth… but his anger refused to hear it.  
  
"Y'know, Leo… I fell in love with this wonderful guy… but now I'm starting to fear that I've lost my chance to tell him that. He told me *two* days ago, *two days* ago, that he was in love with me. That he loved me. Guess what I did."  
  
He shook his head, causing Fiona to continue. "I did nothing but run. I couldn't face him because of my doubts. I was scared."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I met someone who wanted to teach me a lesson about love. That not only is it kind, but it's also forgiving. And if you work hard enough, and trust enough in it, love can be forever. It can last even live pass death itself."  
  
"That person must be really smart, huh?" Leo said, despite still feeling lousy.  
  
"Actually, he introduced me to the woman who taught me about love. He was just a heavenly helper." Fiona took his hand, allowing him to hear what he needed to hear. "Don't hate God for taking Allison away from you. He loves you. He helped create that love you have for Ally. Don't be angry, Leo. Just love."  
  
Leo nodded numbly, hearing the truth out of this total stranger's mouth. He honestly didn't know what to think or believe anymore. All he could do was feel… and he still felt angered by God. By the being that was taking his Allison away from him.  
  
He violently shrugged Fiona away, staring daggers at her as he pushed her aside to leave. "If God loves me, He wouldn't be this cruel as to take an innocent life like Allison's away from those who love her."  
  
Fiona watched as he left the church, her heart breaking because she felt that she had failed. Fi sank to the ground in total disbelief. Looking up, "Please, please, help get through to him."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Heaven. She was in heaven, wasn't she? No one on earth could have such magnificent eyes like the ones she was staring into…  
  
"This is the second time this week you scared the hell out of us, Ally."  
  
"Leo?" Of course, who else would posses such love in one's eyes but her Leo. She reached up to caress his face lovingly. "I must be losing my touch then. Usually I'd have frightened you at least *four* times by now."  
  
A chuckle escaped his lips. Taking her hand, he kissed it. Looking into her eyes, his own mirrored love and fear, "Don't you ever do that to me again, Ally. I can't bear to lose you. Not now, not ever."  
  
Her voice was almost a whisper, her soul weakening with each passing moment. "I told you, I'm going to live *forever*."  
  
Leo's voice was of dread as he answered, "But forever ends, doesn't it?"  
  
"Unless you want it to end, it will." Sadness was in her voice when she said that, but it sparkled again as she added, "But in our case, it's never, Leo. I'm not going to let it. And neither are my boys. Especially you."  
  
"I can't let you go, Allison." Tears emerged on his face, slowly descending down, "You can't die… you just *can't*!"  
  
"My body will die, but my heart, my soul, love will live." Allison's eyes twinkled while still glimmering with tears, "God works in mysterious ways, doesn't He?"  
  
"God can just drop out of the sky for all I care." Leo replied bitterly.  
  
"Don't say things like that, Leo." She grew concerned with that comment. It wasn't like him to reply so harshly. "God isn't at fault for this. He's not to blame for my conditions…"  
  
"Then why doesn't He stop it? Why couldn't He have healed you? Kill that cancer and not you?!" What he said next not only stunned Allison, but also caused her to shed more tears… for him. "I'm just surprised that God even exists."  
  
"You don't mean that! Please tell me you don't mean that! Please?" Pleading, she grasped his hands, "I need you to believe in Him, Leo. Not for my sake, but for your *own*."  
  
"Only for you I will…"  
  
"No!" Her tired voice was forceful "No, not for me. For you, Leo. You and only you." She closed her eyes for a moment, causing fear in Leo's heart.  
  
"Ally? Allison? What's wrong?"  
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes, revealing warmth and hope. "Most people are lucky enough to have at least found their soul mate." She gazed past Leo and beamed at Jeff. "God blessed me with *two* soul mate…"  
  
"Allison…" Leo heart began to sink, knowing that she was slowly slipping away.  
  
"Two solutes… and *one* true love." She reached for him, bringing his lips to hers. She savored the sweet kiss, knowing it was to be her last. Pulling away, "I love you, Leo, know that and I'll will live for as long as you shall."  
  
"And your memory will live forever, Allison Cole." Unknown to everyone but Allison, Luke, dressed in white, walked towards her. Hands reaching out for hers, "It's time, Ally. Time to go home."  
  
"Allison? Ally?" Leo was frightened, watching Ally look far and away into an empty hospital corner.  
  
She turned to him, "My Bartleby, my Leo. Tell Loki that I love him…"  
  
"Loki loves you too, babe." Jeff, who had been asleep for a while, finally awoke just in time to hear her good-bye. He made his way towards her, a kiss on the forehead, and a bittersweet one on the lips. "Our Allison. Our soul mate. I love you."  
  
Her eye lids became heavy, "Take care of Lucy for me, okay?"  
  
He nodded, unable to speak for fear a sob will escape.  
  
Allison took their hands in hers. One last time, before she closed her eyes one final time, she gazed around the room at the loves she'll leave behind. She couldn't bear to leave, but in her she knows that a little bit of her heart will remain in all of them.  
  
Grasping onto Leo's hand one final time, she whispered, "God and I both love you. Don't shut him out, Leo. If you do, you'll die… and I'll die with you."  
  
"And you want to live forever, don't you sweetheart?" He whispered back.  
  
They smiled at each other before Allison Cole closed her vibrate, filled with life, onyx eyes one last time. Never to open them again.  
  
Leo gazed up at the heavens, not meeting Daniel's eyes as his brother went about to do the hardest thing he himself has ever had to do. While Father Daniel gave Allison her last rites, Leo gave her his promise. In the back of his mind and heart, he heard Fiona's voice. Her advice. She was right, and Allison confirmed it for him.  
  
Praying to his Father, Leo cried in his soul, "Please, Lord, take care of Ally for me."  
  
Jeff clutched onto Leo for support. He held onto Jeff as well as they both whispered to their loving soul mate, "Sweet dreams, Ally."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  



	5. I Missed You Too

**************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
She stood silent outside the hotel room door. She didn't want to go in. Didn't want to face another confrontation with Annie.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Fiona spun around, facing Luke. He smiled down at her like only an angel can. Smiling back, "No, thank you."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For introducing me to Allison. For making me realize something that might have taken me forever to realize unless I had received some heavenly advice."  
  
"I told her what you said to Leo. She's grateful for it."  
  
Fiona nodded her head, then faced Luke again, "Yes, but it was really Allison that saved Leo's soul. I just helped."  
  
"It takes the smallest pebble to cause the biggest ripple in the pond." Luke said, causing Fiona to laugh.  
  
"I'll remember that." She grinned.   
  
They both fell into silence, but Fiona broke it when she said, "Forever is a good word, Luke. I should remember that."  
  
"And love. The word 'love' is another good word." He then leaned down, giving Fiona a peck on the cheek.   
  
Fiona reached up to hug him, "Thank you, Luke. Real angel with wings or not, you *are* an angel in my book."  
  
Before he vanished into the night, he called out to her, "Have faith, Fiona. With it, doubt dies." With that, Fiona knew that it will be quite a while for she saw that celestial sweetheart again.  
  
She opened the door, silently entering the dimly lit room. Annie's lamp shade was on, the young woman in bed reading a book and listening to music with her earphones on.  
  
Annie looked up, saw Fiona, and turned off her music. She smiled tentatively at Fi, who was removing her things and began to get ready for bed herself.  
  
"Hey," Annie started off.  
  
"Hey," Fiona replied, just as hesitant.  
  
"Listen…" They both said at the same time. When they realized what they had done, their uneasiness began to slip away.  
  
"Fiona, I'm sorry for the third degree I gave you this afternoon." Annie apologized. "I was just worried, and I wanted to talk to you, but you've been disappearing lately and…"  
  
"Annie, I'm sorry too. I should have told you what I was doing." Fiona cut in. With her trademark grin, "Look, I'll make it up to you. Tomorrow, we'll spend some quality girl time. And I promise to tell you what happened over some ice cream and shopping."  
  
Annie grinned, "You got yourself a deal, Phillips."  
  
By the time Fiona was ready to get some sleep, Annie was already in dreamland. Fi smiled at her friend, knowing that she'll make it up to her the next day. However, the young lady still felt that something was missing. She glanced at the phone, knowing at once what it was.  
  
Delicately, she dialed a number, hoping for an answer. The moment she heard the sweetest sound she has been dying to hear for the longest time, Fiona took a breath, and…  
  
"Clu? It's me, Fiona… listen, I'm sorry for avoiding you these past days… yeah, I missed you… well, I just called to say that—that I love you… yes, you heard me right, I love you, and I'm sorry that it practically took forever for me to say it. But I've been feeling it since before forever itself…"   
  
  
~~THE END~~  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
I hoped you enjoyed this little fanfic. I really cramped my finger for it, but it will be so worth it to see it on the net! Please, R&R and I know that my fingers hurting was so worth it! =)  



End file.
